Dreams of the Future
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: Narcissa love her son. She wants what is best for him. But sometimes it is hard to know whats best. Beta: Saphire-Moon


Draco laughed and tried to reach up for the little glowing green bird that was flying around over his head. The bird whistled a short and happy little melody. Draco couldn't catch the bird, his arms were to short and the bird to fast, but it didn't worry or irritate him. He laughed again once again, this was his favorite game. Narcissa smiled as she watched her son crawling around after the bird. They were in one of the many dining rooms in the Malfoy mansion.

He is something special; he is going to do something big with his life. For a short moment she wished that he was born in another family, not a blood traitor family or a muggle family, but a neutral family. Where he could choose his own destiny. A sad smile was on her lips, that wasn't the situation. Her husband had set out the future for their son.

"Com Draco, sit here with your mother for a while," she picked up her son and put him on her knee. He twisted, still trying to catch the bird, but when she made the bird fly away he calmed down. "You know Draco; I have always known that you are going to grow up to something big. I knew it from the day you were born. I even think I knew it before, you see."

Draco smiled and hugged his mother. He didn't understand what she was saying, but somehow he knew it was important and he should be quiet and listen. She knew that what she was going to tell him now is dangerous. If anyone heard her say these words, if they found out that she thinks these type of thoughts, she will be doomed. But she needs to tell her son the truth. Even if she only can tell him it once, long before he is old enough to understand what she says. Even if it won't change anything, she needs to tell.

"Your father of course doesn't believe me when I tell him. He just says that you are going to be a true Malfoy, just as if you are just one of many. That isn't true, you are unique. There are so many changes in the world, the man your father follows is gone and it is just luck that we aren't in Azkaban. You are a true Malfoy, that's clear. But I am afraid there are no space in the world for us Malfoys anymore. When I look at what your father has become, I don't know what to believe. He is so far from the man he once was. Forget that, he does what he can do, your father and I shouldn't blame him for not being able to do more. I do blame him anyway."

Narcissa's voice was full of strong feelings that she usually put at the side. If her feelings weren't there it would be so much easier to keep up the façade of happiness to her friends and hate to her husband's enemies. She picked up two cookies from the plate that where standing next to her on the table and gave one to her son. The other she slowly ate herself while she was thinking about how to continue her story.

"I dreamed a dream this night Draco, and it scared me. I don't know what it means, but I am afraid that it could come true. You are standing on a high pile of different stuff, you are older much older than you are now, but I know it is you. You are so like your father. There is a fire, the flames are everywhere. You are still on a safe spot, but soon the fire will reach you. You are reaching up for something. On your arm I saw his mark." A quiet cry for help escaped her lips. Draco watched his mother as she tried to get the control back. Tears began falling down her face. "It- it is- it is so horrible. You are special, you shouldn't. You c_an't _end like that. You have a future, and if you don't have a future. Neither have I. You are the only reason I stay here."

She lost the words to describe the horror in her dream. She hugged her son and tried to calm down. Then she whispered; her voice so low that she almost can't hear it herself. "It is just one thing, one little thing that gives me hope my son, one single thing. You are reaching for something; there is something or someone that can help you. _There is a way out._"


End file.
